percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Rivers
Brandon Rivers III is the son of Brandon Rivers Jr. and Athena. Brandon is a descendant of Periclymenus, a grandson of Poseidon. History Brandon was born on 7/18/95. He was raised by his father, and his grandparents. His grandfather was head of the Oneida Indian Nation (part of the Iroquois Confederacy), one of the largest Native American leagues and the first allies of the United States. The Oneida Indian Nation owns the largest casino in New York, The Turning Stone. Brandon's father was in the military and fought over seas in Iraq. During this time Brandon was raised by his grandparents. His father returned home after being permanently injured, he was shot in the leg. After he came home Brandon's grandfather gave his son the position as leader, claiming he was too old and it was time for him to retire. Brandon's family has known of their abilities for hundreds of years and Brandon learned how to use his powers from his elders along side the rest of his cousins. Brandon surpassed his relatives and was able to transform into more complex animals faster than anyone in his family. When he turned 13 Athena claimed him and sent him to Camp Half-Blood so he could begin his formal training. When Brandon was 16 his two uncles tried to overthrow his father, whom they thought, was too weak to be the head of the clan. Athena over heard they're plans and warned Brandon of the coup. Brandon quickly rushed back home and, with the help of his grandfather and his aunts, fought his uncles and banished them from the Oneida Nation. Appearance Brandon is tall with an athletic build. He has short, black hair that is normally messy and narrow gray eyes. He has darker skin and a combination of Greek and Native American features. Brandon typically wears as little clothing as possible, just enought to stay descent. He claims that they get in the way of fighting and transforming. Personality Brandon has the typical traits of all children of Athena; an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. He's also analytically, strategic, and is very wise. He chooses his friends wisely and is extremely loyal to them. His shape-shifting abilities make him unpredictable at times but rarely dangerous. Brandon is also very compassionate toward animals. He has a strong sense of family devotion and put family above all else. Family Brandon has a fairly large extended family. His Grandparents had eight children, three boys and five girls. Brandon is the third eldest of his ten cousins. His father is the eldest son, meaning one day Brandon will become leader of the Oneida Indian Nation. Weapons Brandon mainly relies on his shape-shifting abilities in a fight. However he does have a few weapons. *Two Silver Knives - Brandon's knives have been in his family's tribe for generations. They were gifts from the USA after the revolutionary war. The knives are 8" long and the handles feature the heads of wolves. *Energy Ring - The ring was given to Brandon by his mother Athena. The ring has the ability to absorb different types of energy (Fire, Lightning, Kinetic, etc.) and turn it back on his opponents. Powers/Abilities Being a descendant of Periclymenus Brandon has been gifted with the ability to transform into any animal both living and extinct. The more familiar Brandon is with a certain animal the easier it is for him to transform. Brandon can also transform into mythological creatures. However this is more difficult for him. Brandon also inherited the traits of his mother, Athena. *He has expertise in war strategy. *He is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. *He possesses high intelligence and wisdom. *He has enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Males Category:Children of Athena Category:Demigods